1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting and receiving broadcasting service information and a mobile station for a broadcasting service.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of mobile communication technology and the abrupt increment of mobile communication service subscribers, various types of mobile communication services have been introduced. For example, it has become common to use a short message service (SMS) or a voice message service (VMS) to transfer a text message or a voice message to the other party using a mobile station or user equipment.
Such a message service may be provided from one base station to mobile stations in a corresponding cell as a broadcasting service type. A multicast service or a broadcast service is a point-to-multipoint service that transmits data from one source to a plurality of receivers. For example, a base station broadcasts disaster alarm messages to a plurality of mobile stations in a corresponding cell. For another example, a base station transmits a broadcasting service for informing a plurality of mobile stations in a corresponding cell of a current traffic condition.
However, such a traffic condition message according to the related art informs only simple traffic condition such as traffic jam on a particular road or street. That is, the traffic condition message does not provide information about whether an accident is occurred at a predetermined area. Further, the traffic condition message does not warn a driver of black spots for traffic accidents. Lately, many methods have been introduced to reduce vehicle related accidents such as accidents between vehicles and accidents between a vehicle and a pedestrian. As one of the methods, electric sensors are mounted on a front part or a rear part of a vehicle and information about vehicles in front of or on the back of the sensor mounted vehicle is collected. Using the collected information, a driver is enabled to detect passing or following vehicles with their speeds and directions. However, such an electric sensor based method according to the related art cannot enable a driver to detect a dead zone such as a sharp corner or to understand overall traffic flow because it handles information about only vehicles in the front of or on the back of the sensor mounted vehicle.